It's Albus Severus
by ShelPenguin
Summary: REWRITTEN. This is when Harry goes to Hogwarts and tells Dumbledore and Snape's portraits that he named his son Albus Severus. Also added a chapter where little Albus meets the two.
1. It's Albus Severus

**A/N: **So, I have again rewritten this chapter! I will be rewritting the next chapter, as well, so be sure to check it out! This story is kind of a hit for me, so I hope you guys enjoy this version of it! Thank you for reading.

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>It's Albus Severus<strong>

What has been hailed as 'The Final Battle' has long since passed. Everything in the wizardry world is calm; there are currently no threats. Harry Potter, one man that the magical world has to thank for the peace, stood inside the headmistress's office at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. He had just finished his annual talk-to-the-history-class and had decided to stop by and talk with the portraits of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. He will occasionally come and talk to them, especially when he wants to talk about the auror department or his past.

Today their conversation was more based on his fifth year, Delores Umbridge has recently been granted another trial but has, once again, been sent back to Azkaban.

"I can't say I'm disappointed, either," Harry muttered, smirking slightly. Snape sneered, though not at Harry, and instead at the idea of the toad rotting away in a cell.

"Alas, Harry, neither can I," Dumbledore chuckled.

The conversation came to an end. Harry stood in the office, surrounded by the old headmasters and mistresses, in a comfortable silence. The real reason why he had come to the office was becoming more prompt, and Harry couldn't continue to delay it any longer.

Glancing at his old watch, he sighed.

"Gin had out second kid a while ago," he told them. "A son. That's why I haven't been here much lately."

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled merrily behind his half moon spectacles. Snape on the other hand, stayed blank, but Harry knew that he was listening. Snape would usually comment on the topic of the day, sharking his part and opinions. On more personal matters, it was obvious that the man was trying not to care, but McGonagall told Harry that once he is gone Snape will usually speak a few words about the Potters and Weasleys.

"He just learned how to walk," Harry went on, grimacing to himself. The portraits remembered Harry talking about James learning how to walk, how his oldest son liked running into walls. "He's a couple months younger than Ron and Hermione's daughter, Rose. They're inseparable."

"I don't think you three would have had it any other way," Dumbledore chuckled happily. Snape couldn't help but smirk with a slight snigger at this, thinking that the trio had most likely planned on having children around the same time.

Snape was brought out of his reverie by Harry. Having zoned out for a few seconds, he first heard Harry say, "He has my mum's eyes."

There was a smile playing with the young father's lips. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled unimaginably more, and Snape's eyes snapped towards the man with shock. His dark eyes betrayed him, showing that he was very obviously over whelmed with his emotions. In one case, it was Potter's spawn, and in the other, the new child showcased one of his favorite features of Lily Evans.

Harry let out a raged breath, running his hand through his hair. The next part had to be said, Harry just had to figure out a way to say it. Deciding that beeing horribly blunt was the way to go, he went on.

"His name's Albus Severus."

Simultaneously, Dumbeldore's and Snape's jaws dropped.

"I figure you're see a bit of them once they start school," Harry added, acknowledging with slight expected awkwardness, that there were tears welling up in the bearded man's eyes. "They like to cause trouble. But, of course, Al seems to be able to worm his way out of a lot of it."

Harry smiled softly, hiding his shock well when he saw that even Snape had tears threatening to fall. He had expected it from Dumbledore, but never Severus Snape. After another long moment, Harry nodded to each of them in farewell. He turned and began to walk to the door leading out of the office. He pulled the door opened, but didn't make it out before a sharp voice spoke.

"I know I helped you, but I made your like a living hell," Snape said blandly.

"I know," Harry chuckled, turning back around to look at the portrait. "And I know my dad rolled over in his grave, but..."

Harry shrugged and Dumbledore chuckled at him, tears running down his cheeks. When another minute went by without a response, Harry turned to continue to exit the office.

As he was closing the door, he heard Dumbledore say, with what Harry assumed was a happy smile on his aged face, "I told you that he was like Lily."

Harry closed the door as to not seem conspicuous. He pressed his ear against the door to hear Snape's reply. Harry smiled widely when he heard it, too, and made a smug note to tell Ron about it later.

"Oh hush you."

* * *

><p>Thank you very much, leave me some love!<p> 


	2. Here's Albus Severus

**A/N: **So here's chapter two. It's rewritten as well, but only glanced at. I hope you guys really enjoy this sotry. Please leave mw a message of any kind.

**I don't own HP**

* * *

><p><strong>Here's Albus Severus<strong>

"Ron!" yelled Harry. His redhaired friend straightened up and looked around, spotting his friend. He raised his eyes brows in response so Harry went on. "I'm going to take Al up to talk to Dumbledore and Snape. Can you watch James?"

Ron made a face for what his friend was leaving to do, but nodded all the same. He began to look around for the psychotic four year old he was now responsible for.

Harry bent down and scooped up his son. Albus snuggled into Harry's neck, sighing with content. It was obvious that the two year old had nearly exhausted himself by running around the grounds with the other kids.

Today is the second of May. Every year, during the morning hours of the day, people from all over the world come to the Hogwarts ground for a memorial for those who lost their lives to help make the world a better place. The service was held on an extended patch of ground which was added after the Final Battle, so Harry and Albus had a short walk to the castle itself.

The new wall surrounding the castle was made of bricks with the names of those who died in the first war and the second war, along with those who lost their lives trying to help clean up afterwards. His stomach lurching, Harry continued forward with Albus. He entered the castle, walking along the correct corridors in order to get to the Headmistress's office. He would stop to let Albus _ooh_ and _aah_ things that he liked, which was mostly paintings or the bewitched staircases.

Harry reached the gargoyle and let Albus touch and examine it before giving it the password. It lept aside at once, making Albus gasp with wonder, and Harry began to climb the appearing stairs. He let Al knock on the door before he pushed it opened and entered the room.

"Oh, hello, Harry," McGonagall greeted, purposely saying the man's name so the portraits wouldn't have to pretend to sleep. Dumbledore never pretended to sleep unless he had to, so he was already sitting up straighter and watching Harry and Al enter with a wide smile. "And little Albus," McGonagall nearly cooed, unable to help herself. Around the Weasleys and Potters, she allowed her guard to go down. Teddy Lupin, though, who is about to start shcool at Hogwarts, has recently found out that her soft spot for him won't be as noticable during his school years. That, of course, disapoints the young metamorphagus greatly.

Snape opened an eye at this and glanced around at the Potters. All he could see of the young one was that he had his father's raven, unruly hair - but it had a wave to it that Snape couldn't help but identify with Lily and Mrs. Evans.

McGonagall took the boy in her arms, recieving a delighted hug from Albus. He then looked all around the room, ending with Dumbledore's and Snape's portraits, wonder etched onto every centimeter of his face. Upon seeing Al's face, Harry noticed that Snape paled. Harry knew that Al looked more like Lily than he did; he had many pictures from his Gringotts vaults and Grimmauld Place so he knew.

Al had wavy hair like Lily had had, along with a light spread of freckles of his nose along with bright, almond shaped, emerald eyes.

McGonagall walked up to the two specific portraits, Harry standing beside them.

"Albus, Severus," Harry said to the two portraits, making himself and the others chuckle when Al looked at his father expectantly as well. "This is Al. Al, this is Albus and Severus."

"We have the same names!"

"Why yes we do!" Dumbledore replied happily. "It is very nice to meet you, Al."

Al smiled happily at the two of them. Leaning forward in McGonagall's arms, he touched Dumbledore's portrait, feeling it with his small fingers. Then, realizing that he could also reach Snape's, he reached to touch it as well.

Snape watched the child's hand approach his portrait with wry eyes, and then blanched when Al gave him the familiar Potter charming smile.

Harry and McGonagall watched the interaction between the three. Dumbledore was, as expected, very friendly towards Al. Snape was a bit wary at first, but had returned the boy's smile as he felt the canvas of which Snape had been painted on to. Eventually, he began to ask questions along with Dumbledore, and Al answered them more than ethusiastically and to the best of his abilities.

"I hear you and your brother like have fun, hm?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling like mad as he chuckled.

Al's cheeks flushed a very light pink. "And Rosie," the boy added, smiling. He was more tired looking than before, but too entertained to fall asleep.

"Oh, are you and Rosie close?"

Al nodded an affirmative. "We say 'bloody hell' just like Ronnie," he giggled. McGonagall sent Harry a look but the father shrugged.

"It's useless to punish them when it doesn't do anything," he said, nonchalantly.

"So girls now a days don't have cooties, then?" asked Snape, smiling a little bit. "I remember girls having cooties back when I was little."

Al made a face. "Rosie doesn't," he answered, suddenly disgusted. "A girl named Mary does though. She's awful."

"Al," Harry scolded, and the professors laughed. Mary was the next door neighbor, a year older than Al, and Al was not impressed by her.

Al went on talking to the two men. He told them all about his family like who he likes to play with and who he doesn't; how James was a pain in his "booty" and Freddie had cut his hair the other night while he slept. Albus also mentioned Victoire having a crush on Teddy, and the only thing Teddy will talk about is coming to Hogwarts. Finishing on a big note, he unveiled Ginny's third pregnancy.

The two mean were taken aback by how chatty the little one was, but they seemed to enjoy listening to him talk. Al, of course, would talk to anyone who would listen. The toddler also said everything that came to his mind, and was very blunt. While the four adults were talking with Al about the Potter's dog, Snuffles, Al yawned loudly.

"Uh-oh," McGonagall said, smiling. She chuckled and passed Al back to Harry. "You better take him before he falls asleep."

Harry agreed, knowing that if Al fell asleep in McGonagall's arms, he was going to stay there. Now in the comfort in his father's large arms, Al snuggled into him and was asleep instantly.

"So, when is the baby due?" asked Dumbledore asked, grinning at Harry. The said man rubbed the back of his neck and McGonagall added the fact that Al had said the baby will be a girl.

"She's due in January," answered Harry. "And we haven't said anything to anyone because we just got everything confirmed, I'm sure you guys would have known otherwise."

"Don't fret, Harry," sooted Dumbledore. "Are you going to be having any more -"

"No!" Harry cut off hastily. The three people, and some of the other portraits, all laughed. "We wanted to see if we could have a girl, but even if this one is a boy then we're going to stick with the four boys."

McGonagall grimaced at the idea, knowing Teddy, James and Albus. "All of the children in your house are insane."

"That's why we'll be sending them off to you," replied Harry cheekily.

McGonagall snorted. "I _will be _retired by the time James and Albus get here."

A minute passed and Al moaned in his sleep. "I ought to get back down stairs to take the boys home to sleep," he told them. They nodded understandingly, and the four shared a farewell.

"By the way," Harry added, turning around when he had reached the door. "I might as well tell you before the pregnancy gets all over the press. When Ginny was pregnant with James, we didn't know if he was going to be a boy or a girl so we picked a name for both."

It was obvious that they all knew where this was going. Dumbledore and McGongall all grinned at him at once, while Snape gave him a look that clearly read, _"Really?"_

"Do you have a middle name for Lily?"

Harry shrugged at the headmistress. "Not yet," he said. "We like Luna, though; it has a nice ring to it. And Luna means moon."

"I think you're going to re-kill Severus with your children's names," Dumbledore said suddenly with laughter flooding his voice.

Harry looked at his old potions professor who had admitted that he made Harry's upbringing even worse than it already was. Snape's face was overwhemled with just about every emotion that was able to be expressed. Snape was staring back at Harry, apparently confused with everything that was going on with himself. The man was begining to look angry again as he too believed that Harry was trying to re-kill him.

Harry gave Snape a particularly friendly smile before exited the office. Al snuggled closer to his father and Harry heard his son mumble something along the lines of 'beard.'


End file.
